With popularization of recording and camera devices, there are increasingly more situations in which a user independently records, cuts, and performs synthesizing on audio and videos to create a multimedia file. Because such self-made multimedia files created in the forgoing situations may not strictly conform to an audio or video file standard, a series of problems are likely to occur when these multimedia files are played. Typical problems include: failure to obtain total duration of a multimedia file or obtaining incorrect duration, failure to perform a seek operation or long seek operation time, long time between clicking of a play button by a user and normal playback, or failure to play a file, and the like.
In the prior art, some players may correct a parameter of a multimedia file with a problem so that the multimedia file may be played; however, the multimedia file with a problem needs to be corrected each time it is played. Therefore, a sound or a picture or both of the multimedia file may not be presented in a timely manner when the multimedia file is played, thereby leading to poor user experience.